1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a translucent construction block assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly of translucent construction blocks held together in horizontal and vertical juxtaposition by a frame to form, for example, a window, a panel or a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,925, issued Jan. 9, 1990, to Marlon Carlson et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, there is disclosed a construction block of translucent plastic material comprising a generally rectangular hollow body having a pair of faces, or front and rear walls joined by side edges, or peripheral walls, with spanning members engageable in cavities in the blocks for connecting the blocks into a unified wall structure. This prior patent also discloses the use of an alignment strip which interfits with the blocks for aligning the blocks.
It is also known to assemble blocks such as those disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,925 into a rectangular array and to hold the thus-assembled blocks in position relative to one another by means of a frame, formed of aluminum extrusion, which extends around the block assembly.
The assembly may then be employed as, for example, a window, a wall panel or free-standing wall.
However, a problem arises when it is desired, for aesthetic reasons, to provide the assembly with an arch-shaped top, since suitably curved translucent construction blocks may not be available.